


Submissive Female Reader

by DesMurphk



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Adult Content, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lemon, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk





	Submissive Female Reader

You cannot believe you are letting this thing do this to you, how you just accepted the fact that you woke up with a monster clown between your legs licking at your clit under the covers. How did he even get into your house? And how is he fingering you if both of his hands are on either of your thighs. 

Oh god, that's good. It must not be fingers. So what? Does he have freaking tentacles or something? You look down and sure enough there are dark, thick tentacles with a lighter underside one teasing around your pussy as he looks up and smiles at you widely, showing rows of teeth. Holy fuck. He could eat you, literally eat you, and your just laying here taking it.


End file.
